In an image reading apparatus having an automatic document feeder (hereinafter, referred to as ADF), a document pressing member is provided in the vicinity of a document read position.
This kind of a document pressing member is disposed at a position on the opposite side of a document conveyance path to contact glass and suppresses a conveyed document from floating up from the contact glass side.